


Ratty Purchases A Black Velvet Smoking Suit Like Mole’s And Now They Match

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, by the river, matching outfits, rodents in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: In one of the early chapters of The Wind in the Willows, Rat admires Mole's black velvet smoking jacket and says he'd like to buy one of his own. So here it is and here they are!





	Ratty Purchases A Black Velvet Smoking Suit Like Mole’s And Now They Match

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162497313@N06/46135482252/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162497313@N06/45273633325/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
